Crying Over Spilt Milk
by LitrallyPhan
Summary: RenRin (Rin x Shima) Story. Will Rin's twin brother Nagaharu succeed in stealing Rin's identity and claiming Shima as his own, or will Rin be able to get to Shima before it's too late. (Swear to the god the story is better than the summary) Yukio is in the story, he's just not related to Rin. Runaway AU. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a RenRin story. I've had it sitting on my computer for a couple years, and I just found it, and I'm still in love with it so I decided to share it with you guys! :D (you're welcome) so yeah. A quick heads up though it is extremely AU so I will put a plot under this to help you understand it better.**

 **Enjoy**

 **-Rain**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: If I owned the show/manga, would I be writing this? Or putting it in the books and tv series... Exactly**

 **Title: Crying Over Spilt Milk**

 **Pairing: Renzou Shima x Rin Okumara**

 **Plot: Non-exorcist reality. Rin has a pretty shit life. His mom is abusive, his dad passed away the day he was born, and the only member in his family he can trust is his twin brother Nagaharu (Yukio is in the story, but they're not related). Shima is Rin's best friend/boyfriend whose life isn't much better. Rin's dad is abusive, and his mother passed away of cancer when he was 6. Rin, Nagaharu, Shima, Bon, Konekomaru, Yukio, and Izumo a** **re all best friends, with similar life issues. Senior year they all packed up and ran away to Rin and Nagaharu's wealthy cousin Shiemi's house. They've been here for a couple months now. And that's where the story starts...**

 **Rating: T**

 **Word Count: Who cares...**

* * *

 **Rin's Pov**

* * *

My brother decided that today would be the day that his wants got the best of him...

This morning, Shima left early cuz his boss called and asked him to take the 11:00 a.m - 2:00 p.m shift. We weren't doing anything important today so he decided to take it.

After he left, I had been in the kitchen, minding my own business, eating (like usual) when Nagaharu walked in. (Nagaharu is my identical twin brother...the only difference between is his blonde hair.)

"Hey Rin, do you know where the basement keys are, Shiemi isn't here, and Bon was wondering if he could borrow them," he asked.

"Uh...yeah, they're in the top right drawer under the stove," I answered.

"Thanks," he said, getting them out of the drawer and walking out.

Of course, at the time, I had thought nothing of it.

About an hour later, I went to my room to get something out of my desk drawer when Nagaharu walked in.

He had dyed his hair black.

The exact same shade...as mine.

"Uhm..." I said, confused.

He had this evil smirk on his face. That kind that I have on mine when I'm sneaking photos of Shima whole he's sleeping cause' it's funny as hell.

"All these years," he started, walking closer.

"I've always wondered why you got everything that I wanted..." He continued.

"What are you talking about, moms favorite?" I said back. I did not want to do this right now.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you go the chance to runaway, you left me. I came here on my own. You got Shima, even though you knew I liked him..." He said, his smirking changing into a scowl.

"You had a crush on him in 5th grade, I've practically liked him since we first met," I defended.

"You said you were over him..." I finished.

"When did I ever say I stopped liking him, because I never did," he said.

"You can't blame me for the things you didn't tell me about Nagaharu," I told him.

"I'm not blaming you for that, I'm blaming you for the fact that you took him from me," he said, walking closer again.

"He wasn't yours for me to take," I said, glaring.

My own brother, turns on me trying to take my boyfriend? Oh I don't think so...

"Face it Rin, you get everything you want," he said.

"What about a family who doesn't constantly try to take things away from me..." I answered.

I'm no angel (a/n: quite the opposite actually XD) I don't get everything I want, and he should know that more than anyone.

"What have I ever gotten huh?" He asked.

"How about mom's approval? She never hurt you physically. I'm not saying she never hurt you emotionally, but I got both beatings and insults. She was always less hard on you...like I was the mistake," I said.

"Well congratulations. You got away a from her," he said, stopping right in front of me.

"Fuck you." I said, angry tears flooding my eyes.

"No, but Shima will be tonight," he said.

"Nagaharu, what are you playing at?!" I yelled.

"I'm gonna be you for a few days, see if you're precious boyfriend actually knows the difference between us. While you get you wallow in pain, knowing that the love of your life is fucking your brother. You get to know how I felt...how I feel," he answered, the smirk back.

"Nagaharu, I swear to god, Shima is the best thing that ever happened to me, he's the only reason I'm still alive...don't do this." I yelled.

"Well, now I get to feel that way also," he said.

Before I could AU another word, he grabbed a cloth from his back pocket and shoved it over my airways.

In a few seconds I was starting to black out I fought back as much as I could...

"See you soon, dear brother," he said.

Everything went black...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 **2 hours later/Still Rin's pov**

* * *

I woke up tied to a wooden chair in what looked like a basement. It was empty and I seemed to be alone.

What is Nagaharu going to do?

He can't take Shima...Shima is all I have left.

I wiggled my hands a little. The rope wasn't that tight.

I looked around. Then I remember that I always keep a razor blade in my shoe for situations like this...

Stupid mistake brother.

I slipped my shoes off, poked the blade through my sock material right between my toes enough for it to stay. I lifted my knee, and bent down and picked up the blade with my mouth.

I angled my head up and left a little before jerking my head up. The blade landed in my left hand (CAUSE I'M A G!) and I cut myself out.

I slipped my shoes back on and ran to the door.

Alright, my brother's not that stupid. The door was locked from the outside. I banged on it as hard as I could, and yelled HELP! Hoping that someone would hear me.

* * *

A/N: sorry it's so short I just want to split each Pov into a different chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Nagaharu's Pov**

* * *

That was way easier than anticipated.

After I locked him in the luckily sound proof basement, I ran back upstairs, and changed into a replica of his outfit. I put on a pair of his shoes and went to the kitchen...

I tested my appearance out on Koneko to see if she could tell me whether or not I was Rin.

"Oh hey Rin," he said.

"What's up Koneko?" I said.

"Nothing," he said, walking out with a soda in his hand.

Oh I have this down...

I heard Shima's car pull up in the parking lot.

Here we go...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Shima's Pov**

* * *

I had gotten off of work about an hour early, so I decided to go to the jewelry parlor, and get a charm bracelet that Rin's been gushing over for about a year now. I finally saved up enough money.

After I got the present and wrapped it up, and put it In a tiny little gift bag. I put it in the glove compartment of my car, and drove to the house.

When I arrived, Rin was in the kitchen, on his iPad.

"Hey babe," I said, setting down my messenger bag on the counter.

"Hey," he said, turning around smiling.

"How was the shift?" He asked, getting up and walking up to me.

"It was boring. Slow day, do I sat and did nothing as usual," I said, shrugging.

"Of course," he said, shaking his head but smiling.

I took his hand, and pulled him closer, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"So I was thinking we could go to a movie tonight, and then I don't know...come here and do something after?" I asked.

"Depends...what movie?" He asked, teasingly.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

He wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Only if we're actually going to watch it..." He said, laughing.

"And why would we do that, when there's so many other things we can do..." I said, laughing with him.

"Like?" He asked, the smile still plastered on his face.

"Like this..." I said, leaning in.

We were about to kiss when Yukio walked in.

This guy...

"Shima..." Yukio said, with a fake ass smile, walking over to the fridge. So what...we dated. We stay good friends for awhile, but otherwise, we just couldn't do it. And then once Rin and I got together he told Rin that he liked him...yada yada yada and now we're enemies.

"Yukio," I said, not even attempting a fake smile.

"Hi Rin," he said, with a happier tone and a real smile.

This jerk, thinks he can flirt with my boyfriend right in front of me?

Yeah whatever.

Rin just smiled and waved a little. He's too sweet for his own good.

After her got out a tea, he gave one last glare to me, and then waltzed his ass out of the room without another word.

"He irks me to the highest extent..." I said, my eye twitching.

"I know babe, it's alright..." he said.

"Whatever," I said.

"Anyways, do you know where Nagaharu is? I have to return a pair of his earbuds..." I asked.

"He left about an hour ago, said he has some stuff to deal with," he replied, shrugging.

"Oh okay," I said.

I kissed him on the cheek and let go of him.

"I'm going to take a shower and then we can leave," I told him.

"K." I said.

He booped my nose, and then walked out the kitchen.

I lighted and made my way to Nagaharu's room, to put his earphones on his desk, so that I wouldn't have to worry about it later.

I walked into the room, turned on the light and walked to his desk. I was about to lay them down, when something caught my eye.

The basement keys.

Its confused me. I mean, he wouldn't need to put anything in there. When we arrived here he had a couple backpacks with him, and that was it.

I shove the keys in my pocket making a mental note to go check it out later...

I set his earphones on the desk, and walked back out the doorway turning the light out.

When I got to Rin and I's room, Rin was on the bed on his phone when I walked in.

He seems a little less talkative today, I was a little worried.

I walked to my dresser, and started getting out my clothes.

"Babe, you okay? You're more quiet than usual," I asked.

He looked up from his phone.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine...Hey. What would the perfect gift be to get you for your birthday on Friday be?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Just give me cash and you." I winked.

He blushed.

"Shut up!" He said, throwing a pillow at me.

I laughed, and dodged.

He rolled his eyes smiling, and went back to his phone.

"Go take your shower already," he said.

"Fine, but no fantasizing about taking it with me," I said, smirking.

I ran to the bathroom, before he could throw another pillow at me.

I heard a soft thud on the other side of the door.

"Bastard!" He yelled.

I laughed, and turned the water on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Rin's Pov**

* * *

There has to be another way out...

I felt around my pockets to see if there was anything to pick the lock with.

Nothing...

And of course he took my phone.

WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!

I forgot...

For emergencies when I remember to, I strap my tiny old flip phone to my inner thigh. AND I REMEMBERED TODAY! (A/N: okay I know that sounds a little too coincidental, I only used it as an example because I do it myself so yeah...)

I unbuckled my jeans, and pulled them down to my knees...

I unstrapped the phone from my though and pulled my pants back up.

I waited for it to turn on. The second it did, I went to my contacts.

Jesus Christ, how long has it been since I've updated this thing? I still have contacts from when I was in middle school and I'm a Senior now.

I found Shima's contact, and pressed dial.

It was his old number...of course. And I'm that guy, who barely remembers numbers. So thanks me for being so smart.

I tried to figure out someone's number that hasn't changed.

YUKIO! Ooo I'm gonna regret this later, but this is the only chance I've got...

It rang once.

Then dropped...

No signal.

FUCK MY LIFE!

'Alright calm down. Shima will know that it isn't you. Everything's ok. He loves you remember?' A voice in my head said.

I really hope so...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Nagaharu's Pov**

* * *

This was almost too easy...

Almost!

My plan is working out perfectly, and there isn't anything that anyone can do about it.

I have Rin's phone, plus there's no bars down there anyways.

No one can hear him unless, they're right up against the door, but no one ever goes down there anyways.

I'm not going to keep it up forever...I just need to let him know, what he put me through. He knows that I deserve Shima, and Shima is what I'm going to get.

After I'm done with the experiment, I'm going to tell him it was me, but that's it's been me for the past few months. He's going to realize that I've been the one there for him, and accept the fact that I'm better than Rin, that I was always on the sidelines, and Rin was going to break up with him, but I wanted to spare his feelings so we traded places. And that's how this happened. So we're going to end up together, and Rin's going to be left alone to deal with the pain that I've felt all this time, probably end up with Yukio or something...And then everyone's happy.

It's Perfect!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Shima's Pov**

* * *

When I finished getting dressed after my shower, I got my wallet, phone, gum, basement keys (for later) and walked out of the bathroom to see Rin not there.

He probably went to the kitchen or something.

"RIN! CAN WE LEAVE IN LIKE 20?!" I yelled, not feeling like going to find him

Yeah, I know...'Best Boyfriend Of The Year' award right?

"OK!" He yelled back.

Cool.

I walked downstairs, and just as I thought, Rin was in the fridge.

"Your daily 3 o'clock fridge raid?" I asked, scaring the life out of him.

Once he regained his composure, he closed the fridge door and turned to me.

"Maybe..." He said, scratching his head.

I laughed.

He rolled his eyes in mock irritation.

"You done making fun of me now?" He asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Aw, you know I'll never be done making fun of you..." I teased, walking up behind him, and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You know Shima, one day, it's gonna be late at night, and you're going to be asleep, and I'm gonna be awake, and I'm going to slap you, and you're going to wake up and ask 'Why Rin? Why did you slap me in my sleep?' And I'm going to remind you of this moment," he said, glaring.

"Well don't have everything all figured out," I said.

"You have no idea." He said, smiling.

I kissed him on the cheek and let go of him.

He smiled.

"Leaving in 10, if you're not in the car by 3:35 I'm leaving without you," I warned.

"Well than," he said, with mock hurtfulness.

I laughed, and walked out of the kitchen.

What can I do to pass the time?

I went to the living room, and flopped down on the couch.

Napping it is...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Rin's Pov**

* * *

I looked at my phone.

'3:23 p.m'

Come on Shima...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Shima's Pov**

* * *

"You ready to leave?" I yelled, across the hall.

"Yeah, Just let me use the restroom real quick!" He yelled back.

"I'll be in the car!" I yelled.

I made sure I had everything before going to the car.

* * *

 **Rin's Pov**

* * *

I don't understand, why Nagaharu would...

I mean, what put this idea in...

*Sigh* I don't get it.

Nagaharu and I have always been extremely close. I mean we're twins for crying out loud, that's about as close as you can get (except like...incest stuff :P). How could he do this?

If he liked Shima, he should of just talked to me. How did it get to this? What have I done to him to make him resort to this?

I understand the pain he's going through. To see your crush, the person you live for, to run off and be happy with someone else. Seemingly just blowing off your feelings. I know that pain well. But this is different. He should've understood that he could trust me. And no, I wouldn't let Shima go for him, but not because 'I want Shima all to myself' or anything like that. It's just...Shima is the only living, breathing, thing who would throw themselves in front of a bus to protect me. He's always been there for me. He's the only one, who ever put all of their effort into making sure I was ok.

He's the only reason I'm still here. Without him, I'd have no one. I love Nagaharu, and all my friends, but they wouldn't take their lives for me the same way Shima would.

He would jump in front of a 18-wheeler for me. He would crawl to the ends of the earth to save me. And I would do that for him. Probably more.

And I can't let that go for anyone, not even my twin brother.

But, I would always make sure that Nagaharu was ok, I would help him get over it, anything to help him get through what this is. I would have found someone for him. I would have done almost anything.

But since he never gave me the chance, it ended like this.

I guess it's just inherited from my mother, to have the urge to want to take important things away from me.

But Nagaharu, I can forgive.

But I can't forgive Nagaharu or Shima if they go as far as where Nagaharu is trying to get.

After all these years though, I'm putting my all my faith in Shima. He's the only one I can trust during this.

If he doesn't then at least I could breakup with him now before it got anymore serious.

But I would also be dying. And soon, I'd be dead. That's just the way it works.

But I'm almost absolutely positive that he loves me enough to know that Yuki isn't me.

I have to be. He has to.


End file.
